


Pumpkin

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Sorry for ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: I want to dedicate this to Lavenderandlouisa she is so supportive and real life sweet pumpkin. Thank you for beliving in me <3Julia forgot about one very important thing. Will it change her life for good?
Relationships: David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LavenderandLouisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderandLouisa/gifts).

“You won’t fit it there, it’s too big,” Julia said quickly.

“You didn’t tell anything before...so I will do it my way.”

“I didn’t tell anything because you didn’t try to push it thru,” she answered with a smile.

They were standing in front of David’s apartment, trying to open his door with plenty of shopping bags in their hands. Most of them were carried by David, who was now struggling with open the door, making Julia giggle. She loved to spend time in his flat, it was nice, cozy and no one interrupts them being them. She could wear clothes she likes, eat whatever she wanted too and spend evenings with him under the blanket.

“That key is too big David, it’s not the one you had before.”

“In that case where is the one I need huh?” he stood in front of her, bags in both hands.

She took a step towards him, eyes never leave his when one of her hands slipped to his pocket, she kissed his lips softly before taking her hand back and showing him the little key. She turned around to open the door and after a second she pushed it wide open.

“What would you do without me?” she teased, trying to take some of his bags.

“I told you, as long as you stay with me, you won't carry those heavy bags.”

“As you wish.” she said, entering the flat, “what would you like to do tonight?” she asked, turning around to see the lust in his eyes.

“I have few ideas,” he said, leaving the bags on the counter.

“It’s not what I meant!” she said louder, “I have to make a call to Rob and I’m trying to avoid it as long as I can,” she said, wrapping her hands around his neck.

“Did I mention how I hate this guy?” he said, kissing her neck, “he is trying to flirt with you, I was this close to using gun last time he asked you out.”

“I never saw jealous David Budd before.” she laugh, kissing him.

“I am! Very jealous,” he said, word by word before his lips crushed hers, hand roams over her tight.

“David,” she moaned, “I have to make that call, it’s already Monday and he will have time till 15th to do what I want.”

David lifts his sight, trying to control his arousal, he kissed her neck one more time before he let her go. At once his voice brought her back from the room she was about to call Rob.

“15th? Babe, it was last week,” he said, looking at her.

“No, it will be this week. I know because…” she looked at him with fear in her eyes.

“Because?” he asked, holding her hand tight in his.”

“No reason, I have to...go to the bathroom,” she whispered, her thoughts running through her head.

*********  
Julia entered the bathroom with the phone in her hand, locking the door behind her. She looked under the sink, trying to find sanitary napkins she left at David’s apartment. At once she found the whole package, unopened. Julia looked at herself in the mirror thousands of thoughts were running through her mind. She thought her period was about to come this week but it turns out she missed one week as it would vanish from her life. She lifts her phone, trying to find the notes, where she always checks her period. Julia glanced at the screen and after a while closed her eyes.

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” she repeated over and over again.

“Julia?” she heard the soft knock on the door, “are you okay?”

“Yes,” she said quickly, hiding the sanitary napkins under the sink again, “I forgot something from the shop.” she said, opening the door, “I will go again.” she smiled.

“I will go with you.” David said quickly, “you can’t go alone.”

“No!” she almost shouted at him, “Kim will take me. You will order some food and I will be right back.” she said calmer, kissing him softly.

“Are you sure? You seem...nervous,” he asked, locking her in his arms.

“I’m not. I want to be with you already, that’s all.” she said, nuzzling her nose in his neck, “order food, I will be back before you know it.” she said, closing the door behind her.

Julia walked on the small corridor when both of the agents lifted their sight. She knew that going with both of them will be too embarrassing, just like buying a pregnancy test. She took a deep breath and looked at Kim, who was in front of her in a matter of seconds.

“Ma’am?” she said, looking closely at Julia.

“I have to go…” she mumbles.

“Where ma’am?”

“I will tell you on the way,” she said, taking on her coat, “and...I want just you, no other agents.”

“Of course ma’am.” she nodded when they both left the corridor.

**********  
The road to the pharmacy was silent. Julia tried to focus on the view behind the car window, but when they arrived she couldn't hide her shaking hands. She loved David more than she could say or show, she was happy for the first time in her life, without politics coming in her way. Julia took a deep breath and walked behind Kim to the doors.

There weren’t many people at the pharmacy which makes Julia relief, the last thing she wanted was David to find out she is pregnant or not seeing it on the first page of some paper or the internet. Julia looked at the alley, immediately finding the one with big sigh “pregnancy tests”, she looked at Kim, she gave her a small smile and after a moment they both go in that direction. Julia was happy that it was Kim with her, she took the test from the shelf and looked at it for a second, she bites her lip and nod to her bodyguard that she is ready to pay and leave the store.

“17 pounds please,” the girl with bright green jacket said, smiling at Julia.

“Crap,” Julia cursed, “I forgot my wallet.”

“Let me handle it, ma’am,” Kim said, handing the money to the girl.

“I’ll give you the money when we get back,” Julia said quietly.

“It’s okay ma’am, no worries,” Kim said, walking with Julia to the car parked in front of the pharmacy.

“This is it.” Julia whispered more to herself, “I’m so fucked.” she added, resting her head on the headboard.

**********  
Julia entered the flat, trying to hide the test behind her. She forgot not only a wallet but also the bag where she could hide it. She slips quickly to the room and without looking at David went straight to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

“Julia,” he knocked gently, “I’m starting to worry.”

“I’m okay,” she shouted, sitting at the edge of the bathtub, “give me a minute.”

“Julia…” he whispered, “please…”

“I’m okay, just need a moment, girls stuff,” she said, her voice cracks at the last words.

“Okay, but if you won’t come out in five minutes, I’m coming in,” he said seriously.

“Okay, I'll be right there,” she answered, lifting her hand to muffle her sobs.

Julia put the test on the counter, setting the timer for 3 minutes. This was the longest 3 minutes of her whole life. That test was the only thing that will determinate her future. She sat on the edge of the bathtub, hiding her face in her hands. She thought about David, about how their life will look like if she will be pregnant and trying to think about when she forgot to take her pill. At once the silent alarm goes off, letting Julia know the test is ready. She lifted herself and walked slowly to the counter, trying to analyze what will happen next, she doesn’t want to think about David’s reaction, she knew he will be mad, furious maybe, he already has two kids and he had never talk with her about raising one more. Julia took the test in her shaking hands and looked at the result when at once the tears streamed from her chocolate brown eyes.

*******  
“Julia, I’m coming in,” David said loudly enough for her to hear.

“I’m okay,” she said, unlocking the door, “I’m okay,” she repeated.

“What happened? Does something hurt you? Someone told you something?” he asked quickly, seeing her red, puffy eyes.

“No, I’m-”

“If you will say okay, I’m going to Kim and asked what happened,” he said, pulling her closer.

“Sit with me,” she said, taking his hand in hers.

“Julia you are freaking me out,” he said, sitting on the sofa.

“I have to tell you something, but it will...change everything.” she started.

“Julia…”

“Please let me finish because if you will tell me you love me, I will cry...and I have to tell you…:”

“Tell me,” he said, covering her hand with both his.

“I was at the pharmacy with Kim. I thought I have one more week and it turns out I don’t... I should have had my period the other week. I went with Kim because I had to buy a pregnancy test.” she said, crying, “I’m so, so sorry. I forgot to take the pill and I thought I have time…” she mumbles.

“Shh,” he pulled her on his laps, her head hidden in the crook of his neck, “Julia…” he tried to talk, but the sobs were too loud for her to hear him.

“I’m sorry,” she said over and over.

“Hey look at me,” he said, taking her face into his hands, “you have to tell me for what you are apologizing to me?” he said, confused.

“I’m pregnant,” she whispered, her eyes locked with his.

“Jesus,” he smiled, “I thought you killed someone and we have to hide the body.” he joked, making her giggle through the tears.

“Did you heard what I said?”

‘Yes, I will be a dad.” he smiled, “we will have little Julia or little David.”

“You are not mad?” she asked surprised.

“Of course not, it’s not your fault, we made it together. I could use protection too. We will have little pumpkin Julia!” he laughs.

“We will have little pumpkin” she repeated, kissing him slowly.

“Little sweet pumpkin, like her mother,” he said, caressing her little belly.


End file.
